Talk:Sapphire Djinn Essence
The original article indicated that the Sapphire Djinn Essence salvages into a Sapphire, but I find that hard to believe. However, until I hear evidence to the contrary, I'm leaving it with a "(?)" notation. --Dfscott 14:21, 2 November 2006 (CST) Guildmate has salvaged out of it, going after it myself... when confirmed i will place an screenshot. --Tomoko The odds of getting a sapphire, ruby, or diamond from them is very low. I've salvaged a lot of them with no luck. Jimmynice :I second that... 15 between ruby, sapphire, ancient things, and other stuff. Not a damn thing. Mightywayne 16:32, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::So far 0/20 sapphires out of sapphire djinn essence. :::Update; they do salvage into Sapphires, i took a screenshot too. so far my record is 1/32 so it's a pretty small change for getting them. ::::Haha....I did once...and I got one. 216.169.185.102 21:46, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::::Obviously it would be rare. If it wasn't then what's the point? --Blue.rellik 07:43, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Salvage chances Worth salvaging? at ~1 platinum per superior salvage kit (the value they'd sell for if you got it via a collector), and a 4% chance of salvaging (which is unlikely because I imagine that these numbers are skewed) that you'd get on average 4 sapphires out of 100 salvages, and you'd use up 3.5 platinum of materials. (100 essences + 1 kit) That makes this a really good idea for farming for cash, since at last check, 4 sapphires are worth much more than that. Correct my math if I'm wrong.--209.30.156.96 01:47, 26 July 2007 (CDT) restoration focus ? dmg +15 % i'm a bit confused having seen you can exchange the sapphire djin essence for the ritualist's restoration FOCUS which can give you +15% dmg >50%HP - i guess there is an err in tha table. :Notice that it's a wand... NOT a focus. --Kale Ironfist 07:02, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::In NF attributes that didn't have weapons in Proph and Factions (caster primary attributes except DF, restoration, healing, prot, inspiration) get them, you probably thought it was a focus because it was linked to resto err, wait, it says focus. I'd better go check and fix --Gimmethegepgun 07:17, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::Apparently Restoration Focus is also a wand at Restoration Focus (Wand) --Gimmethegepgun 07:26, 8 August 2007 (CDT) While you're out farming these Save the ruby djinn essences you get and sell them to me. I'll pay 200g each. Hayda needs a better shield, and with ten characters, that's ten shields for my various Haydas. You can find my characters on my wiki page, and if you put one on your friends list, whichever character I'm on as will show up, so that you can find me. Quizzical 16:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I've got all I needed, and don't need to buy more now. Quizzical 01:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Opinion? Just wanted to get an opinion here-would Dasha Vestibule in NF be a good farming area for Sapphire Djinn Essence? And if so could someone be nice and give me a good fire or water ele build? Thanks 01:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Agent K